Love will always find away
by DangerousThoughts
Summary: Set in a world not so Different from Cannon, yet it's obviously so, a One-shot to show what else may have happened after Harry defeated the dark Lord and that even with these differences, True Love will always find away. The first in a series.


Wednesday 12th November 2008

03:00

Somewhere in the plains of Siberia.

He could smell his prey, the nose had never lied, the stench of sweat and fear hung heavily in the humid air around him, allowing his nose to easily track the scent like a well trained animal. He was close to his target so very close he could even smell the after-shave heavily adorned by the man. This was stronger than any other scents that the rocky plains had to offer. He was trailing through these plains of the sparsely uninhabited lands of Siberia, chasing his adversary and prey.

He, is a Hit-Wizard, an 'Assassin' Muggle'swould say; he removes threats to Governments, he removes international Drug Lords, he is the most dangerous man on the planet, and he only accepts job that have a real purpose, and kills people only for the greater good. Only ever killing men that have corrupted the world. He is blessed with many names, very few know his real identity and those few who do wouldn't tell anyone, not even if they tried. Powerful Magic holding their tongues from talking.

His names were whispered all over the world, whispered as if speaking of a God, in Europe they named him 'Saint-procès', in Asia they knew him as the 'Nobau' and those that spoke Latin called him 'Sanctus Oppugno' all translating into the meaning 'Holy Assassin' and in English speaking countries they called him Gods personal Devil, his enemies left no stories of him, no tales of how he killed, with no mention of how he performed his work, for those who fought him never survived, and his prey always ran...to far corners of the Globe but they never escape. No one has ever escaped.

His friends and family call him one name, a name just a powerful as the whispered ones, with the same power to break or untie people, one name that the whole magical world knew, a name so famous and powerful that even in the Muggle world he was to be respected. A name that can make the bravest of men quiver and the knees of all women to shake. He is no Dark-Wizard, oh no...he is something much more than that, something more terrifying, he is, Harry Potter.

That's right, you heard correct. Harry James Potter is a global Assassin, and he is the best by far but what makes him the most powerful? The fact that nobody save a select few know or even suspect that it was him.

And tonight he would strike again.

His target was barely a mile away, darting between rocks, his breaths short and heavy, his sweat clinging to him, the tailored suit he wore drenched with it. His hands scarred and bloody from holding onto the sharp rocks in his path. His eyes looking backwards into the pitch black night for his pursuer, he certainly didn't know it was Harry Potter chasing him, he had know idea that the man he had dined with not six hours ago under a different name in his own home was the very man trying to kill him and he never would.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry took a step forward putting the heel of his foot into the ground first followed by the rest of it so as not to make a sound, he glided softly past rocks that were sharp enough to tear his clothes, there was already a tear in his right sleeve, he wouldn't lean against the rock face again, if he could help it. His steady hand tightened on the Sig Sauer Pistol that was stretched out in front of him, going around the corners first. His target was muggle so he would honor him by killing him like a muggle.

His brow was holding a thin line of sweat, it was cold here at night but his body was pumping out enough heat to warm a small room up, his shoulder lengthhair was pulled back and held in place with a band and the NVG's (Night Vision Goggles) held his hair in place as well. His war paint still remained strong regardless of the hue and wetness of the clouds he passed through, they were quite high up in the mountain pass and there was no set path he could take to get to the other side.

His target was now in hearing distance, the man's heavy breathing and the crunching on the rocks carried through the pass, picking up his pace Harry turned around the corner his Night Vision Goggles still not picking up his targets body temperature heat yet, still walking silently as possible he crept forward, closer and closer with every step he took. His prey now was only a short distance away, perhaps lost within the maze complex of rocks. Maybe taking a path that had accidently brought him closer to Harry, in this dark it was impossible to tell.

'This is like something out of Lord of the Rings' Harry mused as he turned a corner again, pistol still raised and pointing forwards.

The crunching of stones stopped but the breathing did not, his target had stopped, given up perhaps? Still alert with the adrenaline coursing through his veins he stepped down off a short ledge leading onto a straight path that ran across his previous path, and there he was bent over leaning against the wall not twenty meters to the left holding his chest, clearly not an athletically fit man, the Thermos-Goggles showed his body temperature was very high his faced flushed and his heart deep red in color.

For a man of his size, if Harry didn't kill him then he'd probably kill himself through a Heart attack.

'Got to love Muggle Technology' Harry thought as he brought his gun up to aim at the man leaning against the wall still unaware that he was about to die.

One bullet was all that he would need to finish the job, one bullet in any part of the crucial body organs should kill him instantly, the Brain or the Heart. Not needing to get any closer as his vision was perfect thank to Muggle laser surgery and help of the NVG's he took aim and gently squeezed the trigger, the suppressor on the Pistol masked the gunshot and his target dropped to the ground before his bodies nervous system could realize he was dead. As he fell to the dusty and rocky floor a trickle of blood ran slowly across his forehead and dripped to the floor.

He had no last thoughts, he was dead before the gun even made it's suppressed noise.

Harry lowered the gun and stepped forward still silently, he sniffed the air using his Animagus abilities to sniff out other possible dangers, satisfied they were alone he lowered the Pistol and rubbed his hand across his unshaven face, another man killed. Holstering the pistol on his thigh he began his next task.

'Least it pays well, three Million Euro for killing a Slave Trader...not bad' he said to himself as he removed his backpack which had everything he would need in, and took out a large black body bag out of one of the compartments.

He knew where every item was inside this bag, he wouldn't make a single noise when looking for anything. He placed the bag across the rocky floor and as quietly as he could then began to place the mans body inside the bag, he took one last look at the mans face before sliding the zip past it and closing it fully.

'One less evil being in the world' he thought solemnly.

He then pressed the intercom on his chest to allow him to speak back to headquarters.

"Control this is Alpha Zero Niner, I have the target, I repeat I have the target, requesting Chinook for Evacuation at Rendezvous" he spoke into the mouthpiece. A few seconds later his ear buzzed before control answered.

"Alpha Zero Ninerthis is control, green light on Chinook, Rendezvous at checkpoint for extraction... the Helicopter will be with you when it can...good work trooper" the male voice replied. Harry grinned.

"Have that" was his quick reply, before shutting down comms.

The Extraction point was only a mile away, at the bottom of the mountain pass. Grabbing his backpack he slung it onto his back and madesure it was tightly in place before picking up the body with a little strain and placing him over his shoulder, the FRV (Final Rendezvous Point) was south east in an open valley, so he began making his way there.

After a steady climb down through the mountain he eventually reached the position, he placed the body against a rock and designated this area as his LUP (Lying up Point) before proceeding to make a CTR (Close Target Recce) to check to see if the Valley was clear of Hostiles, when he was confident that he was alone, he made his was back to his LUP and took out his TACBE (Tactical Beacon) so the Chinook could land where he was. Waiting for the Chinook his sat down next to the body bag and rested against it, taking out his water his swigged from it letting the cool water run down the back of his throat.

The Helicopter would take a couple of hours to arrive if it was coming from base, so he made himself comfortable.

He slowly placed his head against the rock and smiled, he wasn't in the Military but he had done odd jobs for nearly all of the special forces across the world, currently he was deployed as an SAS agent, but this was a Black OP, if he was caught, then he wasn't with them, he had never worked for them and he never existed.

'All the more reason not to get caught' he thought with a grin.

Taking out his energy bar he opened it, taking a bite he was quite pleased with the results, he couldn't imagine what it must be like for the other British soldiers spread over eighty countries across the world having to survive around the world with this kind of rations. In fact he was quite looking forward to getting home and having some proper food, home...it seemed so far away. A month and half since he last left Potter Manor to accept this job, a month of hard reconnaissance and two weeks of preparing for the final job.

Only luck allowed the target to escape into the mountain pass behind his home and his personal armed guards to slow Harry down. Sitting there thinking about home and food he was eating made him think about all the meals at the Burrow he was missing, shaking his head he returned his thoughts to the present situation.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The dull thud of a helicopters blades beating shook Harry out his thoughts, it had been a year since that day and another two since he had killed Voldermort, when he was seventeen, at the time he was an unofficial Aurora due to his age but upon killing Tom Riddle he was offered a job as a Hit-Wizard, he found this much more appealing as he picked the work he wanted and got paid allot more money.

Like this job, sometimes he was paid large amounts of money to kill Global trouble makers it was not long after that his names began to surface and larger companies began to offer him work then eventually secret services, at the age of seventeen, Albus (as he asked Harry to call him that) revealed Harry's lordship in the Muggle world, he had met the Queen and her family on more than one occasion and was now a family friend, he had also been offered a Commission in the Muggle Army but had turned it down quite quickly so as not to be tied down to a command.

He worked alone and now he was the best.

A minute or two later the Chinook began it's descent into the valley and Harry grinned, there was nothing like the beating of the dual rotors coming from the distance to know that safety even if only for a while was coming. Harry bowed and turned his head away as the sand and stones kicked up off the ground, he looked up when it finally touched down and through his goggles he saw the tailgate being lowered and someone walking down it, the man flashed his torch into the darkness and Harry flashed the one attached to his headset, the man at the back of the Chinook flashed again in sign of knowing he had seen it and he walked back into the hull.

Harry grabbed the body and lifted up again, checking the ground for any signs of him being there before he then made his way to the Chinook and began to walk up the ramp, he dropped body on the bench as the tailgate began to close.

"Just you mate?" the soldier in the hull shouted with a frown, over the roar of the Blades.

"Yeah, you got here quick" Harry shouted back, sitting down and slinging his backpack to the side, hooking it to the cargo net against the wall.

"We were passing and told to pick someone up, what's your name?" the man asked holding onto a strap above his head as the Chinook began to rise.

"That's classified!" Harry quickly replied, the soldier nodded his head that he heard him.

"Where we heading to?!" Harry shouted, as he released the band holding his shoulder length hair in place. He always wore Glamour charms when out on OPs so people didn't recognize him.

"Bavaria in Germany, control says your making your own way back home after the debrief" the soldier shouted.

Harry nodded, like always, he gave the body to the person who wanted them dead before returning home and getting cleaned up there. Leaning back on the bench and strapping himself in he closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

05:30

Bavaria, Germany

The sunlight that had begun to stream through the small round windows of the helicopter shook him out of his light sleep and he jerked up his hand going to straight to his thigh where his pistol was holstered, gathering his senses he realized where he was and sunk back into the bench, he noticed that they were gradually getting lower, looking out of the window all he could see was trees.

'Were here' he thought as the other soldier acknowledged they were descending.

They both held on tightly as the Chinook began to descend eventually he felt the solid earth beneaththem, and he relaxed waiting for the tailgate to open, he picked up his bag and swung it over his shoulder, he went inside the jacket he was wearing and pulled out his shades, it was already very bright outside.

"Leave the body, we'll take it...just get yourself out of here" the soldier said.

Harry nodded and exited the back of the Chinook, standing at the bottom of the tailgate was the Colonel, Harry walked down to him and they both began to walk inline together no salutes passed between them, it always happened when he worked for him, do the job then sit behind a desk for two days and tell him what happened.

It was going to be a long time, all that kept him going was the Sunday roast at the Burrow this coming Sunday, he hadn't been in almost six months, in fact it was six months ago that he saw any Weasley, he was looking forward to it but was brought out of his musings by the Colonel.

"Tell me all about it Son...cause you've caused a lot of Barney Rubble up in them mountains; fifteen dead guards, six SUV's blown up and the House raised to ashes" the colonel said his voice lacking any emotion.

They stopped as a company of soldiers marched passed in full battle gear most of them glancing at Harry and the Colonel as they passed, as the last of the troops passed they carried on walking.

"Barney Rubble?" Harry asked, and the Colonel grinned.

"Barney Rubble, Trouble" he explained his grin still strong.

"Oh" Harry replied 'shoot me now' he added as a thought.

"By the way, got a friend of yours here apparently, a 'Longbottom' you know him?"

"Sure do" Harry said beginning to smile.

Neville had also become a Hit-Wizard at the same time as Harry, it had been a while since he had last seen his old friend as well.

"Good, he is in the De-brief room, I have a job for the two of you, you have two weeks R&R before it starts though" Harry was informed.

"Excellent" Harry replied tiredly, It was going to be a long two days.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sunday 16th November 2008

07:59

The Burrow

Harry shifted down a gear as he reduced speed to turn into the dusty lane leading up to the Burrow just outside the village of Ottery St Catchpole, he was driving his newly bought Land Rover Discovery 3 and this time was the first time he had driven it long distance.

Although he had could have floo'ed to the Burrow he always got a kick out of Driving and well after all the Burrow was only an hours drive away so why not. As he slowly drove up the dusty path he could here the noise from the guests at the Burrow, he couldn't see it as he was driving in between hedgerows, eventually Harry passed through and came out onto the lawn and the view before him always made his heart warm.

Outside the Burrow was a long table just like before his fourth year and people were beginning to lay the table for dinner, all of his extended family was present and all of them knew save the children what it was he did for a living. Parking the car up next to the one that was already there, no doubt one was Hermione's. He got out and locked up before turning around and being insulted by four different children, One of them Bill and Fleur's 'Victoire' and also Teddy there as well. Remus and Tonks were out on Auror duties.

The other two were twins and belonged to Ron and Hermione, married Happily since they were seventeen, their third anniversary had not long passed. Their names were Rose, and after asking Harry for consent, Lily.

"Uncle Harry, Uncle Harry!" they all cried.

He lifted the twins up over his shoulder and the other two stood on his feet and held onto his leg whilst he walked over to his family who watched on amused.

"Hello Little ones, shouldn't you be in bed?" he asked amused.

"No!" they all chorused.

The childrens' respected parents all came over to Harry and took their children off him into their own arms.

"Hello Harry" Hermione said happily.

"Welcome home little brother" Ron said squeezing his wifes' shoulder and grinning at Harry holding out his free hand.

"Hey guys" he replied shaking Ron's hand and kissing Hermione on the cheek, both of them turning their kids to face Harry.

"How have you been mate?" Ron asked.

"Not to bad, been quite busy, saw Neville a couple of days ago" he told them as Bill and

Fleur greeted him, he returned their greetings and shook Bills hand and Kissed Fleur's cheek, making her smile radiantly.

Her charms had never worked on Harry like Bill and she appreciated his small gestures proclaiming him one of the only few Gentleman in the family.

"Watch it Potter, and get your own woman to kiss" Bill said trying to be menacing, it ended up with him laughing and clapping Harry on the back.

"I don't know Bill, I've never been with a Veela before, at least...not one whose married that is" he said winking at Fleur, who couldn't help the faint blush that graced her cheeks.

They were interrupted.

"Where's my baby?" The voice carried over the lawn making Harry grin.

"Honestly Harry, do you have to encourage her you make the rest of us look bad" Charlie said grinning shaking Harry's hand before the family matriarch reached them, Charlie's girlfriend was currently talking to Fred and George's girlfriends, Katie and Angelina respectively.

"Hello Mom" Harry said grinning as he was pulled into a bone breaking hug.

"Oh my baby is home, and look at you" she said pulling back and holding him at arms length.

Beaming radiantly she reached up and squeezed his cheeks affectionally, Harry grinned his cheeks blushing faintly, the others around them watched trying not very hard to conceal their grins, Ron was laughing heartily whilst bouncing his child in his arms and looking across at Hermione, who herself was smiling happily, her best friend had finally got the family he'd always wanted.

Hermione looked around at her brother-in-laws, all of them grinning at Harry, affection in their eyes at their honoury Brother, a man who'd touched the hearts of everyone in the family, it warmed her heart to see her friend of ten years happy, she knew Harry's life had not always been easy but things were on the up now and everything was good. Her thoughts were interupted not for the first time that evening and it wouldn't be the last.

"You look fantastic darling, was there lots of sun on your last assignment, you've tanned dear?" she said approvingly.

"Oh yeah Mom" he said placing his arm around her shoulders and walking towards the house, and winking at the others, his gesture was returned with groans from his brothers, and they in turn were slapped from their partners for being mean.

"It was beautiful, some of the sights I've seen, I spent a week in Cyprus before finally going out and it was golden sands and crystal blue waters, you'd have loved it Mom" he said happily.

She squeezed his waist and smiled warmly at him, he had been calling her 'Mom' since before his seventh year not long after he defeated Voldermort, he'd been in quite a state when he came home to the Burrow, unsure of what to do with his life, that was until he was offered a Hit-Wizard position by the Unspeakables, and then he was gone, and in the past two years she'd seen him about ten times, although everytime he came back home and every time he looked even better than before.

The only down side to his unregular working shifts was that she hardly ever got to see her grand-children, she had only seen the three children Harry had adopted into the Potter family about four times in the year since he had found them and took parental responsibility. Til this day he had never told anybody except Arthur where he had found them, saying that he never wanted to discuss the conditions he'd found them in ever again.

And to this this day Arthur still would not discuss it either, paling every time she mentioned, she had long ago decided not to bring it up much to his relief.

"You haven't brought the children?" she asked softly.

"No Mom, they were in bed when I left, but I've got two weeks off so I'm going to take you to Potter Manor to visit them" Harry said to her his jaw set.

"You could always bring them here" Molly said softly.

"I...the company your daughter is spending time with, is not the company I want the children around" Harry said stiffly.

"I know Love, your Father wants to speak to you about that...perhaps you can take him into the Muggle pub in the village, he's in the living room" she said giving him a kiss on the cheek and going off into the kitchen.

Harry took a deep breath and walked into the Living room as told Arthur was propped up in his own compfyarmchair, the paper spread across his lap being turned lazily with one hand whilst the other held his pipe,

"Hello Dad" Harry called a smile lighting his face up, Arthur's head lifted straight up and a smile adorned his face instantly, he stood up quickly the paper falling to the floor and opened his arms, he embraced Harry tightly when he'd crossed the room.

"Hello my boy" he cried joyfully. "Your looking healthy, how are you?" he added releasing Harry.

"I'm great, two weeks off work, so I'm pretty content at the moment, but Mom...Mom said you wanted to talk about...him" Harry said to his adoptive father adding a knowing glance.

Arthur face dropped instantly, his eyes going cold and his face hardening considerably, Harry was his only hope for his daughter, his only chance to stop her making a huge mistake and ruining her relationship with her family.

"Yes...perhaps I should change my shoes, then we can head to the pub" he said indicating to his slippers "Oh have you brought my Grand-Kids?" he asked, hope laced in his voice.

"No...I don't want them here, around him" Harry stated softly.

Arthur bit his lip and nodded his head.

"That is understandable" he said grimly as he searched for his shoes, finding them he switched them over and placed the paper back on the chair before standing to his full height and leading Harry out of the room. Walking into the kitchen they were accosted by Molly who was wringing her hands and suddenly seemed nervous and worried.

"They will be here at half-past eight, I'm not serving till nine, so have fun and don't get drunk, especially you Harry your driving dear" she said kissing him on the cheek and her husband lightly on the lips.

"We won't be long Love" Arthur said smiling grimly.

"Just listen please Harry, just listen okay?" she asked, Harry nodded and kissed her on the cheek, making her smile.

They all left the house and Molly headed over to the table whilst Harry and Arthur went to the car, Molly went and sat at the table the others instantly picking up her distress.

"Mom are you okay?" Bill asked, holding his daughter softly whilst glancing at Harry and his father. Ron stood up and began to head towards the car.

"No Ron, let them go alone" Molly said, and everyone around the table seemed to understand what was happening, the children were oblivious of course, not understanding what was causing a rift in their family.

"No Mom, Harry has to understand, we need his help...I will be back in a while love" he kissed Hermione softly before darting after Harry and his father.

"Mom...are they...?" Charlie asked his Jaw set and teeth clenched.

"Yes" she replied looking at the table.

"Good" he said strongly.

Fleur then got up and walked down the length of the table and wrapped her arms around her mother-in-law, who hugged her tightly back.

"Harry is a good man, he will help" Fleur consoled. Molly nodded into her daughter-in-laws shoulder, hoping for the best.

"Oh he's a man alright, did you see those muscles?" Katie said grinning, the other ladies all voiced their agreement whilst their partners voice their protests of them looking at their brother like that.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A few minutes later three men entered the pub, two of them went to find a table in a secluded part of the pub whilst the other crossed over to the bar to the barmaid, who perked up instantly when he stood before her, he gave her his most dazzling smile and could swear she shrunk a few inches her knees to week to support her.

"Hi there" he said brightly.

"Hi, what can I get you?" she asked smiling, her face flushed.

"Three pints of larger and something for yourself" he said grinning at her, she sank lower.

"Coming right up" she took his money and gave him his change.

"Take a seat and I will bring them over" she said to him smiling lightly. Harry's eyes glowed making hers widened.

"That is too kind of you, whats your name?" he asked leaning on the counter.

"Rachel" she replied, tucking a stray hair behind her ear.

"Rachel" he whispered softly, making her face flush bright red, he winked at her and crossed the pub to sit down next to Ron and his father.

"Where's the drinks?" Ron asked, then glanced to the bar and a knowing look came across his face.

"Ah...let me guess, you were speaking to the barmaid, she started flirting with you...you embarrassed yourself and retreated back here whilst forgetting to buy drinks" Ron said smiling with an sympathetic face, whilst Arthur chuckled.

"No actually, Rachel is just bringing them over now" he said glancing over his shoulder.

"Rachel eh?" Ron said grinning. Harry rolled his eyes just as a tray was placed on the table and a small hand began to lift the drinks onto the table.

"Thank you Rachel" Ron and Arthur chorused grinning, the barmaid took one look at Harry and collapsed at his grin, Harry quickly caught her before she hit the floor just as her eyes reopened, and widened as she looked around.

The whole pub had seen her descent to the floor and were looking over worriedly, Harry helped her up to her feet, his arms wrapped gently around her waist, she buried her face into his neck completely mortified.

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry" she cried.

"Hey no harm done, I reckon you could do with that drink I bought you though...you going to be okay?" he asked concerned, she nodded into his neck before pulling away.

"Thank you...for catching me" she said unable to meet his eyes.

"No worries" he said releasing her, she quickly picked up ther tray and proceeded to dart across the pub, Harry sat back down and looked up.

"Not a bloody word, not one...I swear, if Mom hears about this, she'll be planning a wedding" Harry shuddered before taking a sip of his drink.

"Sure Harry, Scouts honor" Ron said repeating a muggle phrase Hermione taught him, whilst raising the according fingers.

"You weren't in the Scouts Ron, it doesn't count" Harry mumbled.

Ron just grinned at him.

Arthur took a deep swig before setting his drink down, Ron did the same.

"I reckon you can guess what were going to ask" Arthur said to him, staring him dead in the eyes.

"Yes...I can, I reckon you're going to ask me to get rid of a little rodent problem you've seemed to have found at the Burrow occasionally" Harry said, then raising his drink to his lips again.

"I've seen your files at work Son, I know what you do...well we all do, but not the details, I've seen some of the names you have added to your...collection and well it's impressive" Arthur said scratching his balding head, "I understand that you only ever work for payment and that you only ever remove serious threats to the...Government" he said, unable to continue.

"Malfoy is a threat to the Weasley family Harry, he doesn't love her, and nor she him...we can see it in her eyes" Ron intercepted. "We think he's controlling her, we've tried everything we can think of, we've given her potions mixed in drinks to cancel spells placed on people 'Mione made it, so there was nothing wrong with it and it never had any effect, we've had Dumbledore scan her body for spells, but nothing" Ron said, his eyes dark and cold.

"Your asking me to...take him away because you don't think it's serious...and what if it is?" he asked, Ron scoffed.

"Come on Harry, we all know she is head over heels for you" he added.

"Your sister broke my heart" Harry said scowling.

"She was upset, she didn't want to share you withyour work, she had shared you with Voldermort for your seventh year and when it was finally over you chose to become what you are now...in a way, I think in a way you broke her heart also" Arthur said lightly, this was a sore issue in the family.

"She still had another year at school, what was I supposed to do, sit at home all year to wait for her, she was selfish, she should not have made me choose between her and my work" Harry said angrilly. The warmthinside the pub rising slightly.

"I know son...but we know you both love each other, we all want to see you together especially your mother, you know the wedding plans are hidden under our bed" Arthur said chuckling whilst Rons mouth just dropped. Harry however frowned.

"I have my own life now, I have my children to think about and work...I've been working with that Regiment I was telling you about" Harry said grinning internally.

"Really, congratulations son, I knew you had it in you" Arthur said proudly clapping Harry on the back, Ron just beamed at him.

"Thank you, I'm on assignment again in two weeks" he said smiling.

"Big Job?" Ron asked, keeping it simple, he knew he couldn't know to much.

Harry's smile slipped into a frown. "Oh yeah" he said. "Massive"

They noticed his change of emotion and quickly changed it back to their original topic.

"So" Harry said.

"So...you'll do it?" Ron asked.

Harry nodded. "If anybody finds out, we're done for, all of us, my jobs...all of them have to be sanctioned by the top boss...he wouldn't agree to this...so no paperwork, no fee...just let me remove him...he won't be found, I can assure you" Harry said coldly.

"Thank you Harry, The Weasley family owes you again" Arthur said to him smiling grimly.

"Don't mention it...ever again, nothing and it'll be done before the week is out" Harry said finishing his drink.

"I'll get the next round, I think that is a safer option...don't want Rachel collapsing again." Arthur said standing up and crossing to the bar. Harry groaned and Ron laughed.

"Shut up Ron, how are the Cannons doing again?" Harry growled. Ron laughed harder.

"We're doing terrible mate, I've supported them all my life and won nothing, so I've finally come to a conclusion" he said pausing allowing Harry's brow to raise.

"Oh"

"Yeah, I was thinking the other- hey, I do think...occasionally!" he huffed at Harry's raised eyebrow. "Anyway I came to the conclusion that they really are shit" he said solemnly.

Harry looked at Ron though he had sprouted an extra head.

"What! It's true, we haven't won the league since before I was born, but I have this plan...get this, I'm going to speak to the manager, I'm going to get him to hire this guy called Harry Potter- you ever heard of him, nah...didn't think you would he's bit of a knob you see, but...he's pretty good on a broom apparently" Ron said casually, whilst Harry looked on amused.

"Really, well I think he sounds like an all right bloke, I mean he'd have to be to play for the Cannons" Harry retorted.

"Yeah well, we can all wish can't we" Ron grumbled just as his father sat back down holding the three drinks with well practised hands.

"Thanks Dad" they both chimed.

"Sup up boys, we've got to get back in half an hour for tea, lest we suffer your Mothers wrath" he said smiling at his two lads.

They both grinned and took their drinks.

"So hows work been Dad, I heard about those cases you had in Derby...biting letter boxes and exploding kettles" Harry said making conversation.

"Oh it's been tiring, but now I'm head of department I get to spread the work load across the department" he explained to them happily.

"What about you Ron, how is scouting all the those new potentials doing?" Harry asked with a grin, fully expecting a lecture on all the new upcoming talent. However Ron just looked gloomy.

"Yeah, it's going okay" he said kind of sourly.

"What's wrong Ron?" Harry asked concerned. He had not recieved the response he was sure he was about to get.

"I want out...I've had enough, sick to the back teeth of these whiny players demanding pay rises and a ton of other shite" Ron growled, Harry smiled.

"So it's not because you knocked my sister up again" Harry asked seriously.

Ron choked on his drink and Arthur turned to his other son smiling expectingly.

"Yeah...how did you- never mind...Magical sight right?" Ron asked, shaking his head.

"Yeah, she has two aura's visible, Congratulation Ron...I'm gonna be a Uncle again, you know you said you'd be naming one after me...remember that" Harry said.

"Yeah, I remember, you're going to have to convince Hermione though...don't say anything to her about you knowing, she hasn't told anybody else yet" Ron told them.

"Well done Son, another Weasley...good lord we really are randy sods aren't we?" Arthur half asked, half stated.

"Oh yeah we are" Harry said as Rachel passed their table.

Harry watched her go away watching the swing of her hips almost caught in a trance, he turned back to find them looking at him with silly grins on their faces.

"I think you could be in there mate" Ron said, flicking his eyebrows once, Harry just sighed.

"She wouldn't be able to keep up Ron, can't find a woman who can, why do you think I haven't settled down" Harry said quietly, Ron grinned and Arthur had the grace to look a little embarrassed.

"You mean?" Ron trailed off.

"Yes Ron, I mean even that Veela was out cold exhausted before I was even half done" Harry said shaking his head. "Flipping magic, intergrated with my body fully...flaming curse, sometimes I wonder if that's why Albus has never settled down" Harry pondered out loud.

"Are you suggesting that Dumbledore is some sort of sex God?" Ron asked. Harry just nodded. "Oh God, I'm never going to be able to look him straight in the eye again" Ron said horrified.

"Well lads, however interesting this conversation is, we better head back...are you okay to drive Harry?" Arthur asked, his face till red.

"Oh yeah, I could drink a Goblin under the table and still be able to drive without a problem" Harry told them standing up.

The three of them made there way out of the bar but not before Harry waved goodbye to Rachel who visibly shook as she waved back, Harry chuckled as he exited. He took his keys out and and opened the car climbing in, Arthur sitting beside and Ron in the back.

"I just realised, Where are the kids car seats?" Ron asked.

"At home, took them out before I came here" Harry told them pulling off the pub car park and placing his shades on as the evening sun glared down on him.

"Nice glasses Harry" Ron called from in the back.

"They should be, I payed a fortune for them" Harry said grinning as he turned the radio on.

"So how has work really been?" Arthur asked now they were safe from listening ears, Harry was silent for a moment.

"Very tiring, spent the last month in the middle of nowhere, trying to catch some bloke in the act before I could remove him" Harry said.

"I didn't realise you had to have cases" Ron said shocked.

"I don't just kill people Ron, it has to be for a reason, I have to have concrete evidence of them in the process, and I have to have a well made out plan for attack" Harry told them.

"It's my work for other...companies, that sometimes has no questions asked. but I always research my target and I don't remove them without good reason." Harry said nodding his head to the music that was playing. "Are Hermione's parents coming tonight?" Harry added.

"Yes...actually, I do believe that is them ahead" Arthur said as they followed a car down a rarely used country lane before the turning into the Burrow track.

"Oh good" Harry said, The Grangers had adopted them into his family as well as soon as they realised the relationship between Hermione and Harry.

Five minutes later Harry pulled up alongside the Grangers Mercedes and got out at the same time, he locked up his car once Ron and Arthur was out and walked around it to greet his other parents.

"Mom, Dad!" he called out happily taking Jane Granger into his arms.

"Hello Harry, how are you dear, you're looking very healthy darling" Jane said holding him at arms length like Molly had earlier.

"I'm doing great, glad to have some time off before the Regiment calls me back" Harry said releasing her.

"The Regiment?" Alan's voice carried from the othe side of the car "You've worked for the Regiment?" he added.

"Yeah I've done a few jobs for them" Harry said clapping Alan on the back as they embraced tightly.

"Congratulations Son, knew you had it in you" Alan said proudly.

"Thanks Dad" Harry said smiling. "Let's cross to the table.

Harry led them party over to the table where they mixed together blending straight in well practised, they were interrupted by Hermione's arrival who attacked her parents warmly having not seen them in several weeks, Harry was then distracted by Teddy tugging at his jeans, he looked down smiling before lifting the five year old into his arms.

"What you got there buddy?" Harry asked Teddy as he sat down next to sister-in-law and future sister-in-laws.

He noticed out the corner of his eye that she and him were talking to Molly and decided then that he'd try and keep out of the way, he didn't want a confrontation between them not today.

"It's a snitch" Teddy told him proudly.

"Oh, and where did you get it from?" Harry asked smiling.

"It's Uncle Charlie's" he whispered into his ear grinning. Harry let out a bark like laugh similar to how Sirius used to, causing most of the guests to look his way affectionately as he held Teddy before Victoire then climbed up onto him.

"Look Teddy it's your girlfriend" Harry said as Victoire settled on his other arm, Teddy flushed, his hair changing to red as well, Victoire stuck her tongue out but Harry clamped his finger onto it.

"Hey, do you want me to cut that off?" he asked smiling, she shook her head taking his hand with it.

"Then don't do it" he said. "Or at least don't get caught" he added with a wink.

"Harry!" Fleur gasped. "Stop corrupting my daughter" she said causing them all to laugh at him.

Harry grinned and wandlessly summoned a bottle of Butterbeer into his hands, he took a deep swig before it was taken out of his hands by Teddy who jumped off his lap and ran off gulping it down hastily.

"Teddy give me some" Victoire shouted tearing after him.

His arm was then tugged on both side, he looked one way to see one small twin and then on the other side the to see other twin, both of them girls with long flowing red hair, and their innocent faces attached.

"Uncle Harry!" they both chorused sweetly.

"Yes Girls" he said grinning, making them smile shyly.

"Did you bring us a present back from your holiday?" they chorused.

"Rose, Lily!" Hermione said loudly, causing every one to chuckle, but not louder than Harry, whose rich laugh filled the Burrows yard, causing even the knees of the married women shake.

"Of course I did" he said conjuring their wrapped presents.

They instantly ripped off the paper with unrivalled gusto to reveal a wooden bat with their own names inscribed into it, beater bats in Gold lettering.

"Our own bats" they whispered. As Harry leaned forward in his chair.

"Good Lord...they've shut up" Charlie whispered, causing his girlfriend to clip him around the back of the head.

"But we haven't got a Bludger Uncle Harry" Rose told him, the others listening on interestedly.

"Oh I know girls, but I figured why buy you a Bludger when it could knock you brains out" he began but was cut off by Hermione coughing loudly her arms folded across her chest and her eyebrows raised.

"Ah...what I mean is, why give you a Bludger when you can practise on your Uncle Fred and George" Harry said sitting back then summoning a bottle of firewhiskey, he poured himself a shot and necked it it one just as the eldest twins in the family arrived.

They were greeted with silence as everyone looked at them before turning to look at the youngest twins, they were staring straight at Fred and George with grins on their faces.

"George my dear brother, I think we should run" Fred whispered taking a step backwards, just as the two girls charged forwards yelling loudly the bats swinging around their heads. The others all roared with laughter except one who looked on the scene with a sneer on his lips and his eyes narrowed.

"Oh Harry you've unleashed monsters what were you thinking?" Hermione said soflty.

"Well believe it or not Sis, I was thinking of you" he said still aware that everyone was listening to him as he downed another shot.

"Oh, please explain?" she said in her best authoritative voice, eyebrows raised and lips pouted, causing Ron to growl and then making Hermione blush. She quickly changed her posture and decided glaring at Harry would have to suffice.

"Well I figured that if I got them completely knackered that they would fall asleep, then I wouldn't mind babysitting tonight whilst you and Ron have some quality time" he said lifting up the bottle.

"You got anything stronger Dad?" he asked Arthur before he was assaulted.

"Oh thank you Harry, you're really amazing, oh I love you so much" she cried, Harry however looked around Horrified at being assaulted.

"Shush Hermione, people will realise we've been having an affair and our brother, sister relationship is just a cover" he stage whispered. The party all laughed whilst Hermione punched him in the chest before releasing him. "Thank you" she added kissing him on the cheek.

"No worries Sis, glad to help, and besides I've only got two weeks until I'm off again so I'm going to spend the most time I can with my family" he told them as Hermione released him allowing him to get back in his seat he had been forced out of.

"I will serving in ten minutes, where is Gabrielle?" Molly called out from the kitchen.

"We're here" the small voice of Gabrielle called out from the kitchen, a second later Gabrielle stepped out of the house with her hand inside of Neville's.

Harry raised his eyebrows and looked at Fleur who looked at him before shrugging not even realising who the man was, he stood up at the table to head into the kitchen planning to help Molly out, he would greet Gabby when she had got around the rest of the family, of course that never happened though as he was assaulted first.

"Harry!" Gabrielle shouted happily, she released Nevilles hand and darted to Harry wrapping herself around him, Harry had to spin to carry her momentum.

"Hello Gorgeous!" Harry said happily, it had been a while since he'd seen her in France.

"I can't believe your here, why didn't you text me?!" she said angrily poking him in the chest before kissing his cheeks squealing loudly.

"Calm down midget" he say affectionately. "I'm going to help Mom, go greet everyone else" he said releasing her, she nodded but not before adjusting his collar that she mishaped.

"Hey Neville" Harry said shaking his hand and pulling him into a one armed hugged."You should have told me" Harry said grinning.

"I know...there is something we want to ask you later okay?" he asked.

"Yeah sure, go ahead a greet everyone, I'm going to help Mom" he said, Neville nodded and headed off allowing Harry to search out Molly. He found Molly sitting at the table crying softly, he gently sat down beside her and took her hand rubbing his thumb over the back of her hand, she looked up and smiled softly.

"What's wrong Mom?" he asked softly.

"Everyone is home, all my children, and their children...I never thought I'd see the day, We are all here except Percy and I miss him so much" she cried.

"Mom, Percy...my brother" Harry said strongly causing her to smile. "Percy died a Hero, people will remember his name forever, I will never forget his sacrifice. I still have the nightmares you know, he doesn't blame me like he used to, well...like everyone used to in my dreams...now I just have to watch it" Harry said softly before wrapping an arm around her shoulders.

"I know, I've already lost one child, and now I'm losing my baby girl to such an evil man and I can't do anything about it" she sobbed.

"Don't worry Mom, I have plans, your daughter will not be marrying Malfoy if you don't want her to" Harry said his heart aching painfully.

"Thank you Harry...please don't go, not tonight...don't run off please" She whispered.

"I don't know if I can stay Mom, it's hurts to much to have to sit near her, and behave like nothing has happened, I really can't stand it" Harry whispered, just as his phone bleeped, Harry ignored it and eventually it stopped.

"Please don't go, I made your favourite desert" she said pulling at strings.

"Treacle tart?" Harry asked hope in his voice the light in his eyes returning. Molly chuckled.

"Oh you, go on outside, go and get your seat and I will get serving" she told him.

"No, come on, you go outside with me, I will have my elves help, I wish you'd let me give you one I'd even pay it" he said starting an old running joke in the family, as he guided her outside and around to the table, everybody was sitting down waiting to be served, he sat Molly down in her chair and then sat down in the only chair remaining in between her and Arthur.

"Dobby, Winky" Harry called and instantly his two elves appeared next to him eagerly awaiting orders.

"Yes Harry Sir" they chorused earning many chuckles.

"Can you serve us the food that's in the oven please?" Harry asked them kindly.

"Right away Harry Sir" and they both vanished just as Fawkes appeared on Harrysshoulder clutching a letter in his mouth, he gave it to Harry and nibbled on his ear.

"Thanks mate, say hello to the old fart and tell him I'll be around tomorrow about noon" he said petting Fawkes, Fawkes nibbled his ear and then promptly vanished.

Nobody questioned his ability to speak to Fawkes as they already knew he could, Harry had spent many hours during his seventh year speaking to Fawkes alone, what they had discussed had never been revealed to anybody. He took the letter and opened it and scanned the contents frowning at the letter, he folded it and placed it in his jacket pocket.

"What is it Son?" Arthur asked, the question everyone was wondering.

"One of the wards at Hogwarts has fallen, Albus can hold it up for about a week on his own magic, but he needs me to re-enforce it" Harry said surprising them, normally he never told them anything.

"I think it's about time Albusstepped down" Bill said to the group who vocally agreed with him.

"No, Albus understands that whilst he draws breath he has to manage Hogwarts, only a Wizard of power full abilities can work the wards" Harry told them. "He is holding off long enough until I replace him, or at least until I work there. Albus has still got a good ten, maybe twenty years in him" Harry also added, the others just looked on amazed.

"But Harry, isn't the Headmaster about one hundred and fourty already?" Alan asked, all heads turned to Harry who nodded.

"Yes, it is said that when a person is fully intergrated with his magic he can live up to around One hundred and fifty years of age, most wizards hit one hundred ten, maybe one hundred and fifteen at most" Harry told them in his lecture mode that he had used on his comrades some times.

"What about you?" Charlie asked, this was the question on everybodys lips.

"Well...when I was in Argentina, I spoke to a magical Shaman, he said that being a Potter, and being fully intergrated with my magic, would allow me to pass One hundred and fifty very easily but if I was to become Headmaster of Hogwarts I could be blessed with another fifty years because of the magic Hogwarts harbours" Harry told them.

"Two hundred years...bloody hell" Ron whispered.

"I already have accepted that, I will live long enough to watch my children die of old age, and also have learnt that if I was to eventually marry then the soul bond that is performed would also give my partner a long life as well, she would die a few years before me" Harry told them.

"When are you going to settle down with a nice sweet girl Harry?" Molly asked slyly causing his brothers and fathers to snicker and the women to look on curiously.

"I believe that may be a problem" Harry said looking at the table, his ear reddening.

"What is wrong Harry?" Jane asked curiously. Harry feigned deafness.

"let's just say, It takes a lot to satisfy young Harry, what was that Veelas name again?" Ron asked slyly, a grin working on his face, even Hermione began to chuckle.

"You promised" Harry said grabbing his knife and poiting it at Ron.

"Oh no Harry, come on Son, what was her name?" Alan asked curious.

"Claire...I think" Harry said scratching his head. Fleur gasped.

"Oh my God, that was you!" Fleur said her hand quickly covering her mouth, Bill frowned.

"Please explain Fleur" he said softly, she looked at him before shaking herself out of her stupor.

"She never moved for a week after, they had to call out the doctor, but he said there was nothing wrong with her except exhaustion and magical depletion!" Fleur said loudly looking at Harry.

"That was you!" She said now in perfect thanks to five years of living in England.

Harry nodded, causing the table to snicker but the two Veelas present to look at him in amazement, his parents looked slightly embarresed.

"Excuse me, why are we talking about my sex life?" Harry asked defensively.

"Because yours is the most interesting mate" Neville said laughing. "You remember that girl at the Romanian Port-key office, I can't believe her boss never saw you at it with her, and in his office" he added causing Harry to look at him horrified.

"I can't believe this, my brothers all turning their backs on me and causing me eternal embarrassment" Harry said thumping his head on the table.

"You mean Chloe?" Charlie asked, the other turned to him and then noticed Harry nodding.

"Damn, I tried ages to get into her- I mean get a date with her" he said as his girlfriend looked at him sharply. "It was a year ago Love, erm...before we met" he added quickly, she shook her head and turned back to look at Harry like everyone else.

"Someone shoot me" Harry said causing a ripple of laughter.

It was then the food began appearing infornt of them thanks to the elves magic, finally when everybody was served, the elves appeared to tell them that dessert was slowly cooking, Harry thanked them and they vanished.

"Oh Harry remember that time I walked in on you with that girl in Paris, she was absolutely horrified, but you just burst out laughing and then she slapped you and ran out of our hotel half dressed, you never did tell me her name" Neville said trying not to laugh.

"Thats, because I didn't get it myself, met her at that catwalk show, she was some model of sorts" Harry said casually, taking a sip of his drink.

"You go to fashion shows?" Katie asked her eyebrows raised, Harry shrugged his shoulders.

"I have investments in Fashion, I have to check that they are making money, you know my offer still stands, I can get you property for the robes shop you and Angie want" Harry told his two friends.

"We know Harry, we appreciate it, but we really want to make it on our own" she told him, Harry just nodded.

"Thats understandable, and I completely admire you for it" he said grinning, they smiled lightly.

Harry's phone rang again, he sighed and took it out, he looked at the caller and growled before rejecting the call and placing it back in his jacket.

"Harry?" Hermione called softly. He looked up to her.

"Yeah Sis?" he asked, she smiled at him before glancing down at his chest.

"Your side-arm is showing" she told him, causing the rest of them to glance down at his protruding pistol.

"Sorry everyone" Harry said pulling jacket back around it, his apology was met with shrugs and smiles.

"So Harry, I know you can't really say much but...how long have you been working for the Regiment?" Alan asked interestedly.

"About a year, a little more I think, I've only done odd jobs for them" Harry told them.

"The Regiment? Oh my God- The SAS!" Hermione cried, her eyes lit withamazement, her response was met with much laughter, it took alot to set Hermione Weasley off.

"Yeah, I was one of the last people to attend the parachute school before it ran out of it's funding and moved to America, I did my sniper training in America as well...now that was amazing" Harry said happily, his eyes glossy as his mind swirled in his memories.

"Congratulations Harry-" Hermione began but was interupted by the back door of the Burrow slamming open and two small children running through, one a boy the other a girl.

The young boy was holding a wand in his hand and small golden sparks were igniting out of the end, it seemed the small girl was also trying to get the wand as she was chasing the boy, shortly after, a woman looking no older than Harry was came out of the building an even younger and smaller infant clutched in her arms. The woman was a state, her clothes were rumpled and stained by what looked like flour and her hair was in a wild mess, her glasses were wonky and her eyes sought out Harry immediately.

"Mr Potter help please, your children are monsters!" she cried, a few noticed the temperature shift in the yard, and those who glanced at Harry saw his eyes narrow.

Harry quickly stood up and approached the woman.

"You will watch what you say about my children-" a gasp echoed around the table from those who were not aware. "Infront of my presence" His voice cold.

"Yes Sir! I'm sorry- It's just as soon as you left they woke up, except for Emily" she said indicating to the small child in wrapped around her chest. "They went into the kitchen, as you can see they found the flour and they have my wand!" she cried.

"Give Emily to me Charlotte" Harry said to his Nanny.

Harry held out his hands and Charlotte passed her across, Harry immediately wrapped his arm around the child's back to support her and he then conjured his daughters favourite lion teddy bear and he placed it in her hands, she clutched it and placed her head on her fathers shoulder. Harry bounced her gently for a while before he turned to his twins.

"Natalie, Liam...here now" Harry called gently to as not disturb Emily.

Both children snapped out of their chase and then crossed over the lawn and stood infrontof Harry with their hands behind their backs and the most innocent faces they call pull.

"Yes Dad" they chimed.

"I think you have something of Charlotte's" Harry stated.

"What is Charlotte missing Daddy?" Natalie asked, tilting her head to the side.

"Do I have to count to ten?" Harry asked his eyebrows raised.

The children both turned their heads to each other and by the look of it held a secret conversation between them, Natalie then began to glare at her brother until he sighed and pulled his hands out a wand resting, he handed it to Harry to took it.

"Now apologise to Charlotte and properly" he said as he handed the wand back to his child-minder.

"Sorry Charlotte" the both chorused.

"We could wash your clothes for you if you want us to, we promise not to shrink them again" Liam said, causing a small amount of chuckles from the table, no doubt from the eldest twins.

"Err No, that's okay" she said hastily.

"I think that you should take two weeks off Charlotte, I'm going to be home for a while" Harry told her, Charlotte didn't look like that appealed to her though.

"Well Mr Potter, I kind of need the money" she said quietly.

Harry fished out his wallet and took out the amount she would have been payed for the next two weeks plus more and gave it to her, making her eyebrows raise and eyes widen.

"But Sir, that's more than enough" she protested to her boss.

"Go home to your husband, I'm sure he misses you" Harry said in his ordering voice.

"Yes Sir, goodnight Sir" she said before hastily making her retreat back to the fireplace.

"Kids go and greet your Grand-parents" Harry said to Liam and Natalie as he made his way back to his seat.

The twins both hugged and kissed their Granger Grand-parents and Weasley Grand-parents, then they stopped at Ron and Hermione.

"Hello Aunt Mione and Uncle Ron" They said together.

"Hello Tweedles" Ron and Hermione chorused back smiling brightly.

"I think you've got something behind your ears" Ron said leaning down and putting his hands behind an ear of each child, when he pulled back there was a Galleon in his each hand, he gave one to both of them and they both jumped up and grabbed his neck hugging him tightly before running off and sitting on a chair Harry had conjured next to him and inbetween Molly and Arthur, as he sat down as well.

"When did you have children?" Katie asked amazed.

"About a year ago, I adopted them" Harry said softly trying not to disturb the sleeping child.

But it was to no avail.

"Hello Daddy" she said squeezing him and burying further into his chest.

"Hello Princess" Harry said quietly kissing the top of her head. Causing the women's hearts to melt at his show of affection.

"That's was very nice of you Harry" Angelina said. Harry shrugged his shoulders.

"A bit of blood magic and now they are all Potter, I had to get an heir someway" Harry said as he handed the twins a bottle of Butterbear as they picked the food off his plate.

"You could have done it the old fashioned way" Bill said, causing Harry to laugh and shake his head.

"Any of my bio-logical children will be completely messed up, I don't think so" Harry said.

"Look Nat, it's the ferret Dad was telling us about" Liam said pointing at Malfoy, Harry nearly burst out laughing, but he held it. That didn't stop the rest of the table from erupting in laughter.

"Control your brats mouth Potter, or I will" Malfoy said coldly, his face quite flush.

"Touch my son and I will turn you into a ferret" Harry said softly, he didn't have the time to be bothered about any threats Malfoy makes.

"Very well" The Blonde man said pulling his wand out and aiming down the table at the child.

Suddenly a blast of magic flew down the table and smacked into Draco Malfoy forcing him out of his chair and to be slung twenty meters across the grass. Laughter rang around the grounds.

"Gabby hold Em" Harry said as he walked past her, Harry glanced back at Arthur and their eyes met both men nodded and recognision came across the faces of the guests who knew of the plan.

"Sure Harry" she taking the girl who whimpered at the loss of contact.

"She Okay?" Neville asked putting an arm around Gabrielle's shoulder"

"Yeah she will be okay" she replied before giving him a quick kiss on the lips.

Harry proceeded around the table and was crossing the lawn when he was intercepted by Ginny who stood infornt of him.

"Leave him Harry, you've proved you point" she pleaded.

"Move Ginevra, you do not and I will move you" he told her firmly, his eyes on fire.

After a second she relented and stepped aside moving back to her seat, Harry quickly proceeded onto Malfoys body which appeared to be stirring. Harry stood over him before leaning down and grabbing the ruff of his neck and vanishing without a sound.

Leaving a stony silence lingering over the Burrows grounds as they knew what was about to happen, Molly had gripped her Husbands hand as was squeezing it tightly, the other females present comforted their own Weasley partners waiting for Harry to return.

"So, where did Harry find his children?" Katie asked, breaking the uncomfortable silence fairly easily.

"We don't know, I've only seen them once and that was at my graduation, he visited me when I passed out last year, he's never discussed it" Gabrielle told everyone as she held Emily tightly.

"I advise you not to ask him either...he has told and shown me in a pensieve...it haunts my dreams still today, I have never seen such neglect it is a miracle that they are whole today Harry has done a great job" Arthur said his face pale as he looked at the twins still eating off their fathers plate.

"What's the Regiment?" Charlie asked, having not understood the word.

"It's a secret muggle forces service, that only recruits the most strongest and physically able men, there are only a couple hundred men in it at anyone time, it is the most prestigious Regiment to be in, most Muggles can only dream of getting into it" Hermione lectured. "People have died trying to get in"

"And Harry is in it?" Bill asked, amazement laced in his words.

"No...he works freelance for them, when they need him they pay him large amounts of money to get jobs done that would normally take several men to perform" Alan told them quietly.

"Good Lord, is he really that good?" Fred asked, or perhaps it was George.

"He is the best" Neville told them, all eyes now on him. "I'm going to be on the same operation in two weeks under his command- did you read about that Slave trader, Magical and Muggle that was killed three days ago, his house destroyed his entire private guard wiped out and the Traders body missing" Neville asked. A few people nodded, so he continued.

"That was him, on his own, I don't know all the details, we aren't sussposed to discuss them, but he brought down a man, that nearly all international police forces have tried to catch in the act" Neville told. "I think that his children were being traded when he found them a year ago, I think it was this man that was selling them" He told the captivated audience.

Suddenly the glass that Ginny had raised to her lips slipped out of her hand shattering on the table as her eyes rolled back and she slumped backwards into her chair, her hand dropped to the table and something slipped down her finger making a quiet thump that was quite audiable on the table drawing all eyes to the object, it was her engagement ring.

Angelina who was seated beside her went to pick it up.

"No! Don't touch it" Neville commanded, causing the girls hand to stop, Neville reached over the table and lifted Ginny's hand off the ring and placed it back on the table as Molly ran around the table to her daughter.

Moly instantly began trying to awaken her daughter, after a powerfull ennervate spell Ginny groggily came around.

"What happened, Has Malfoy gone, I couldn't get rid of him?" she asked confusedly at the faces around her, not recognizing some of them especially the children.

"It's okay darling your home now, Harry broke the spell Malfoy had on you, oh my baby" Moly cried hugging Ginny tightly.

"Nobody touch the ring, not until Harry is back" Neville said frowning at the ring.

"Harry is here?" Ginny whispered quietly, concern on her face.

The air around the Burrow instantly began to warm up signalling Harry's return, he instantly walked over to the table with documents in his hand, he handed them to Arthur as he picked up his daughter out of Gabrielle's hands and returned to his seat.

"What is this Harry?" Arthur asked flicking through the paper.

"Not much, Malfoy just decided to make the Weasley family very rich, it's all covered nothing to suggest involvement, it's gone into a different account" Harry said as he fed his daughter some food off his plate with the fork.

"Aren't you tired Princess?" he asked as she took another bite.

"No, I only did a Christmas list today, not play or anything" she told him.

"Oh yeah Santa is coming soon, so what did you put down?" he asked curiously, taking a sip of his drink.

"I want a Mommy" she said, causing Harry to spray his drink much to the gatherings amusement.

"What do you want a mommy for, they make you go to bed early and eat your vegetables?" Harry asked frowned. "Aren't I enough" he asked, his heart aching.

"I Love you Daddy, but your not a Mommy" she said quietly.

"What about you two, I don't suppose you put something else?" he asked his twins, who looked back at him expectingly.

"No, we want a mommy as well" Natalie said, causing Harry to shake his head and the others to laugh at his predicament all except one woman who looked hurt and ashamed at the conversation.

"Looks like you need to settle down Harry, I don't think Rachel would mind" Ron said happily, eager to dig his brother into more trouble.

"You git, you promised" Harry said angrily, rising to cross to him.

"Harry watch your mouth!" Ginny said crossly, before realising what she had done and mumbled an apology before everyone looked back to Harry who had his eyes closed and was taking deep breaths to control his emotions, sank slowly back into his seat.

"Who is Rachel Harry?" Molly and Jane both asked. "Am I planning a wedding dear?" Molly added not feeling the flinch that her daughter made who was still in her embrace.

"No Mom, just some girl we met just now in the pub, it was nothing" Harry mumbled.

"Nothing! She collapsed when you smiled at her, Smiled!" Ron said loudly causing laughter around the table.

"Oh Harry, it really is time you settled down, surely there was one girl you could have settled down with the last three years, I would like some more grandchildren" Jane said. Harry just shook his head and turned back to his youngest.

"How about I get you two ponies and no Mommy?" he asked Emily causing gasps.

"You can't bribe them Harry" Hermione scolded.

"We'll see...Well Princess, how about it?" he asked.

"No, I want a Mommy" she replied firmly.

"Okay, well you do realise that Mothers are very expensive and that I'd have to stop your pocket money for about ten years" he said looking between all his children.

"That's okay Dad we will just spend all your money instead" Liam said cheekily, causing even more laughter. Harry sighed, running a hand through his long bangs.

"It seems I am beaten, well I'm not promising anything, give me about five years- make that ten and I will see what I can do-" Harry began but was interupted by his phone ringing.

He took it out and looked at the caller again, once again it was him, he slid the phone up, and then spoke quickly putting a stop to the sermon he knew he was about to recieve.

"Now look here Colonel, you friggin ass...I am on two weeks rest and relaxtion, now I don't give a toss if the Prime Minister has been murdered, I don't care if the Sun is about to blow up because quite franklyI'm visiting family, now I suggest you stop ringing me and don't contact me for another twelve days or I'm off the job okay!" Harry said angrily into the phone shocking his family at his outburst, he usually controlled his temper.

Harry was silent for a minute as the colonel was speaking eventually Harry replied again.

"Me and Neville are two out of twenty Hit-Wizards, I suggest you use one of the other eighteen" he shouted before sliding the phone down and ending the call. "If he rings you Neville ignore it" Harry added.

"Yes Boss" Neville said grinning, Harry looked up at him and smiled before turning to Arthur.

"Dad can me and Neville borrow your office?" he asked.

"Yeah sure, I will take Emily" Arthur said holding his arms out, he took the child as Harry and Neville stood up.

"Harry what about your pudding?" Molly asked as she handed Ginny a glass of water.

"Could you have Dobby bring it up please Mom?" Harry asked.

"Sure love, give me five minutes and it will be done" she said kindly.

Harry nodded and signalled for Neville to follow, after he had promised to return to Gabrielle he followed Harry into the house and up the stairs passing all the rooms until they came to Arthurs office, turning the handle Harry and Neville entered the small peacefull room, that was littered with books both magical and some muggle ones that Harry had purchased for him, especially the ones on Aeroplanes.

The evening light was dimming so the office was barely lit so Harry conjured some candles and lit them as he sat in his fathers chair behind the desk whilst Neville sat infront of him, Harry remained silent until Neville spoke up.

"What's happened Harry?" he asked quietly.

"A Regiment out in Afghanistan has been cut off behind enemy lines, it's low on ammo and food and they want a rescue squad to go in, the Regiment want me and you to help out the rescue mission" Harry told him, as he removed his side arm and placed it on the desk as it was cutting into his ribs.

"You armed?" Harry asked Neville, who nodded and tapped his chest.

"Thought so...now do we go or not?, this isn't the job we had lined up and I would paticularly like some time off" Harry asked Neville.

"We don't need to, like you said we aren't the only Hit-Wizard who can work muggle, we just happen to be the best" Neville said with a wolf like grin.

"Very True mate, we should do more Ops together, it's boring working on your own, lying up in wait for one week without moving just to take a shot at some President of some shitty country" Harry said rubbing his shoulder.

"What was sniper school like?" Neville asked.

"Awesome, people from all around the world just taking part in shoot outs, amazing... you should apply for it" Harry told Neville who shook his head.

"Nah, I don't have the patience, unlike some people who mysteriously became the most patient person in the world" Neville said chuckling.

"So were not going to do it?" Harry asked and Neville shook his head. "Good...so what did you and Gabby want to speak to me about-" He began but was cut off by a knock on the door.

Neville crossed and opened the door widely, revealing the intruder to Harry, it was Ginny and she was holding two bowls with a spoon in both of them.

"Dessert" she said simply, her head hanging down until she lifted it and looked at Harry.

"Can we talk Harry, please?" she asked quietly.

"I'm talking to Neville at the moment, I'm sure it can wait" he replied stiffly, Ginny flinched and passed Neville's bowl to him she looked up to the man in the doorway and met his eyes, he nodded once a frown on his features.

"Me and Gabs will find you later Harry" he said before quickly retreating out of the room, Ginny shuffled in and shut the door behind her, she stepped back and lent against it sighing, she looked down and realised she was still holding Harry treacle tart so she crossed the room and held it out.

"Off Mom" she replied quietly.

"You're not Dobby, but Thank you" he replied, Harry took it off her and picked up the spoon before scooping up a piece and taking a bite, moaning softly at it's fantastic taste.

"Fuck me, that's good!" he cried.

"So can we talk?" Ginny asked again, trying not to be distracted by Harry and focus on what she wanted to say.

"Go ahead" he said simply, taking another bite.

"Okay...well, I guess... first of all I'm sorry" she said looking up at him to see his eyebrows raised and a smirk on his lips.

"You Guess?" he asked amused.

"No, I am sorry...very sorry" she muttered, her eyes becoming damp. "I know I hurt you" she added as an after thought,

"No, you never hurt me" he said softly, she looked up sharply. "You broke my heart and made me into the cold hearted bastard that I am now" he replied a light smile on his face. "I suspose I should thank you actually"

"What! Thank me, I broke your heart and mine in one go and you want to thank me" she asked, a single tear trickling down her cheek, Harry watched it fascinated by it.

"Tears, I haven't cried since I was child at the Dursley, I can't be hurt anymore, I have suffered to much emotional pain to be hurt by physical pain...anyhow you made me a cold hearted bastard, now I'm a cold hearted killer, you've made me a fortune, my family could live off what I've made at work for centuries not including the massive fortune I had before all that, so yes...thank you" he said smiling. Ginny gave a sob.

"Don't thank me, hate me, I want you to hate me...why can't you be normal why do you have to be so good!" she cried, more tears sliding down her pale cheeks.

"I could never hate you, I love you to much to hate no matter how much you hurt me, no matter what kind of disgusting men you've let touch you in places I'd hope I'd be the only place to touch you in, to have a connection that only you and I shared" he replied scraping the custard that was left. "I will always Love you"

"And I still Love you, and I haven't, you know I'm still a..." she trailed off.

"A Virgin, I know that, you still have your innocence in your aura" Harry said helpfully, Ginny looked up at him but he was still scrapping the custard around the bottom of the bowl.

"Yes, I'm still a Virgin" she replied quietly, almost upset that Harry hadn't perked up at this information, she thought it would be a clincher.

"To be honest..It wouldn't matter if you wasn't, it's not like I am, I always thought you wasn't, you dated Micheal for a year and then Dean as soon as you broke up with him, and you were with him nearly a full school term, everyone thought you were at it with him and he never denied it" Harry said honestly placing his bowl and spoon on the desk before waving his hand and vanishing them.

"They all thought I was sleeping around, how come I never heard them?" she asked, her tears still rolling down her cheeks.

"I stopped the rumors, apparently if you were with me then we wouldn't be sleeping together, I didn't know whether to be relieved that they had stopped the rumors or offended because they thought I wasn't able to do the deed, I didn't care anyhow, I'd finally got you after nearly a year of walking around thinking about you with that git, thinking about his hands on you, his lips..." Harry trailed off his face scowling.

"I never did much with them, hardly anything, I was still hoping you'd notice me" she replied.

"Oh I noticed you all right, but you were with Dean, and I'm not the kind of guy to do something to spite a mate even if I hated him whilst you were with him." Harry said, not knowing why all this was pouring out, he had never told anybody this.

"It must have hurt to see Dean and me in that corridor after that match?" she said quietly.

"You have no idea, I wanted to rip his head off" Harry whispered, closing his eyes, he reopened them once he was aware that Ginny was giggling.

"I fail to see what is funny" he said dryly.

"your face that day, I thought you were disgusted with what you'd seen but you weren't- okay maybe you was, but you were angry and jealous" she said still giggling, Harry's face still remained blank as he watched Ginny try to control herself.

"I still can't believe you kissed me in front of all the people in the common room" she said happily.

Harry grunted.

"I fell in love on that day and then just over a year later you ripped my heart out in the same room, kind of ironic, I suppose that at least there is some sentimental value to it though" Harry said a ghost of a smile gracing his lips.

"I will never forgive myself for losing you, for hurting you and causing you so much pain" she whispered in response to his mood killer.

"You will have to, you can't regret something that has come to pass, it will only hurt even more, you just have to get on with your life and find a decent man to settle down with, I can't be there every time you decide to get targeted by a dark wizard" Harry said taking out his phone which had just signalled that he had received a message.

It was Tonks, she'd be at the Burrow soon to pick Teddy up.

"What if I still want you Harry?" Ginny asked quietly.

"I think that you and I both know that it won't work, how will it, you won't share me with my work, and I'm not giving it up it's all I'm good at and I have my children to think of now, I can't have you getting involved and messing them about, they need stability" Harry told her, feeling the sting in his heart at her words.

"We could take it slow, I'm not asking to get married...right away" she said with a smile at the end, which Harry never returned. She sighed and bowed her head.

"I still love you, I never stopped loving you even when I was being selfish and stubborn hoping you'd give up your job and come running back to me, so I dated a few guys in the first two years but they never lasted, they weren't you and this last year, Malfoy has controlled me, I remember little bits, but I couldn't stop it" she said as the tears started rolling again.

"A whole year and I never learnt how to stop him and I still don't know how" she sobbed. "It's just like Tom again" she added.

"You don't have to worry about Tom, or Malfoy because he is dead, that is probably what cancelled what ever hold he had over you" Harry told her.

"Thank you...So, will you give me another chance, I know it will be hard for you, because I'm not experienced and that, and well...you are, but I will try my best" she told him honestly, she looked at him to find his eyes locked on her, staring deep into her soul and the very words she had poured out.

"It will take time before I am fully able to trust you, before I could even begin to trust you with my children" Harry told her quietly, unsure if he was making the best desicion, she was after all the only woman he'd ever wanted and she had hurt him.

"I know, I...I need you so much, it's hurts so bad and I want your forgiveness" she said wringing her hands together.

"I can't forgive you, until you learn to forgive yourself" Harry said softly, He then made a choice, he stood up and replaced his gun into his holster and walked around the desk, he offered his hand out and slowly she accepted it looking up at him.

"Come here" he said softly, she stood up and leaned into him wrapping her arms around his neck and pressing her body firmly against his, he placed his hands on her waist and rested his head on her shoulder, he inhaled deeply and closed his eyes content not to move for a while.

"Thank you Harry" she murmured into his chest.

"It's not over yet, it's going to be a long time before we both are happy, I only hope this works" he said as he rubbed her lower back gently.

"I know...I've missed this so much, I don't care if nothing else happens, I Just want to be in your arms when it does" she said nuzzling his chest, he chuckled and sighed.

"Do you want to come to my home tonight, spend some time with me and the children?" he asked causing her to look up sharply.

"Don't...Don't you think it's to soon, we've just started speaking to each other" she asked him.

"Not at all, unless you don't want to, because if you don't that's is fine" he said quietly.

"No! I do, I'd love to" she said smiling, her best smile in a year.

"Good, lets go down, Remus and Nym should be here soon" he told her.

"Okay" she replied burying back into his neck, he laughed causing her to shiver as goose pimples rode up her arm.

He tilted her head back and placed a light kiss on her lips, he pulled away slowly but Ginny moved her hands from his neck to the back of his head and pulled him back down.

"I wasn't finished Potter" she said quietly as she attacked his lips.

Five minutes later Harry and Ginny came out of the Burrow Kitchen hand in hand and entered the garden, everybody at the table stopped talking and looked up as the two crossed to the table, a big smile on Ginny's lips who looked better than she had all year, whilst Harry looked down at Ginny amused whilst she swung their hands backwards and forewards.

"Are you, have you?" Molly stuttered.

"Um, yeah I...err I suspose so" Harry stuttered.

"Harry!" Ginny said frowning.

"Ah, yes...yes we are" he said as he recalled Ginnys bat-bogey hex.

"Whipped!" Ron called whilst coughing.

"Hey! I'm not whipped, tell them Ginny" Harry said crossly.

"yes Love, of course your not" she told him reaching up to kiss him on the lips, wolf-whistles rang around the yard causing Harry to blush marvellously and Ginny to grin.

"Oh look at him blush, even talking about your sex life never madeyou blush" Charlie laughed heartily, they finally had leverage on their youngest brother.

"Talking about sex, there will be none that until there is a ring on that finger" Bill added, causing the table to gasp and Harry and Ginny to look on only confused.

"What did I say- oh shit, I''m sorry" Bill said guiltily.

"What is it?" Harry asked confused.

"The ring" Neville said pointing at the engagement ring on the table. "That was what was controlling Ginny" he told them.

Harry waved his hand and ring flew over to him, he caught it and held it on hid palm.

"Oh I see, a Suppression charm with a strong cheering charm that had weekend considerably over time, I'm sorry Ginny, I should have realised" Harry said biting is lip, Ginny turned into him and hugged him tightly.

"It's not your fault Love, you weren't to know, It's my fault really" She said soothingly.

Harry closed his hand around the ring and then opened it, the ring was no longer there, there was a collective sigh around the table. The last signs that Draco Malfoy had been here was gone, two pops announced the arrival of the Lupins and everyone turned to greet them.

"Mommy! Uncle Harry is here!" Teddy shouted jumping out of his chair and making his way to Tonks.

"Hello little man, is he now let's see then" she said lifting Teddy up as Remus wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed his son on the forehead.

"Hey Guys" Harry said happily, still firmly embracing Ginny.

"Are you...oh my god I'm so happy" she squealed crossing to them and hugging them with her spare arm.

"See Harry, you should listen to me more often, I told you she still loved you" Tonks said pulling his ear.

"Hey! If I listened to you all the time, I would probably be banged up someplace where Britain has no embassy so I end up in cell with some weirdoes whilst you go 'oops maybe we shouldn't have done that' like the last time you got us arrested" Harry said heatedly.

"Hey It's not my fault, I thought it was ice cream" she protested grumpily.

"Whatever Nymphadora" He replied with a cheeky grin. Tonks grabbed his shirt.

"Call me that again, I'll castrate you before Ginny gets to use it" Tonks threatened earning many chuckles from the table.

"Tonks!" Ginny cried.

"I want take off too much Gin, just enough to make him realise that if he calls me it again he'll lose it all" Tonks said smiling wildly, causing Harry to wince.

"I get the message Dora, don't call you your first name" Harry said,. "Come on grab a seat" he said leading them to the table where he conjured two more chairs.

He sat Ginny down in his chair in between her parents and went to get her chair to squeeze in when Ginny grabbed his hand and pulled him back, sliding past him she forced him back into his chair and promptly fell into his lap and lent against his chest, prompting more cat-calls from their brothers, Harry gave them the finger so Ginny poked him in the side below his side arm.

"Sorry Love" he muttered, causing Ron to imitate the noise of a whip being used.

"Shut it Ron, or I won't babysit tonight" Harry said smugly, the smile dropped right off his face and he picked up his drink scowling at Harry as he sipped it.

"You babysitting tonight Harry?" Remus asked.

"Yeah, I'll have Teddy if you want" Harry offered, Remus looked relieved and Tonks looked gratefull.

"Thank you Harry, time to ourselves is getting harder to find" she said to him sincerely.

"No worries, Bill, Fleur, you want I should look after Victoire for you?" Harry asked them as he wrapped an arm around Ginny's waist who was drinking some of his Butterbeer. She passed it to him and he swigged from it and she took back into her own hands smiling sweetly at him.

"Yes Please, If you don't mind?" Bill asked whilst taking Fleur's hand in his own.

"Not at all, we will have to leave soon though, I have a quite the drive to make" Harry said as he ran his hand along Ginny's leg causing her to lean back into his chest and nuzzle against his neck, trailing light kisses along it.

"Hey no mushiness at the table" Ron said trying to put a stop to Ginnys wanderings of Harrys neck.

"Oh Ron, leave them it's so sweet, don't you think so?" she asked him, smiling brightly at him.

"Er...Yeah sure" he said kissing Hermione lightly.

"Whipped" Harry coughed, causing Ron to turn at him and raise his own finger making Harry laugh heartily and also making Ginny shudder against him.

"Erm...excuse me everyone, Gabby and I would like to make an announcement" Neville said standing up and addressing the table, which immediately quietened, making Neville flush as all the eyes were on him.

He held out his hand and helped Gabby stand up before sliding his arm around her shoulders.

"Me and Gabrielle are going to get married" he said simply, causing the guests to cry out happily all of them congratulating the couple.

"There is also a few things we would like to ask" Gabrielle said to her family causing them to go quiet again.

"Harry I was wondering if you'd be my best man?" Neville asked causing Harry's mouth to hang open and the guests to chuckle.

"Harry I was wondering if you'd give me away as well?" Gabrielle asked.

Harry's eyes widened and he began stuttering, Ginny slid off him allowing him to apperate across the table standing behind Neville and Gabrielle.

"I'd be honoured" he said quietly.

"Thank you Harry!" Gabrielle squealed, wrapping her arms around him and kissing his cheek before pulling away and laughing at his dazed expression as Neville shook his hand and patted him on the back.

"Thankyou Harry" Neville said smiling happily as Gabrielle slid back into his embrace.

Harry apperated back across to his chair and sat down in it completely stunned, Ginny promptly sat in his lap and wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him happily.

"How about we make it a hat-trick, shall I be Maid of Honour as well?" Harry asked seriously causing laughter.

"Well I was hoping Ginny would be Maid of Honour, what do you think Ginny?" Gabrielle asked her friend, who adapted the dazed expression Harry had, Harry shook her gently.

"I, I'd love to" she said beaming.

"Excellent, how about we meet up Tuesday night to start planning?" Gabrielle asked.

"I can't make Tuesday night, I'm meeting Dudley, we're going to a football match" Harry told them.

"Okay, we we'll sort something out" Neville said.

"Sure" he said to his mate, then glanced down at Ginny "We should make a move Love" Harry whispered, she nodded and stood up pulling Harry up as well.

"We're going to head home Mom, err Ginny's coming with me okay?" Harry asked Molly, who smiled at him happily.

"Okay dears, but do keep the noise down, you won't want to disturb the children" Molly said an evil grin on her face.

"MOM!" Harry and Ginny both shouted flaming red.

"Oh come on you two, let's get you ready" she said as Harry took Emily out of Arthurs arms who gave her up sadly.

"You'll see her again soon Dad, I promise" Harry said passing Emily to Ginny, who held her happily, it seemed Harry was already quickly accepting her with his children.

Harry then picked up Liam and Natalie in one arm each as they had fallen asleep, he carried them across to the car with Ginny right behind him, he waved his hand and the door opened and the car seats appeared. Harry waved his hand again and the seat stretchedout like a bench with four more booster seats appearing.

He placed Liam and Natalie in their own and then took Emily off Ginny who was reluctant to let go of the sleeping child, Harry placed her in whilst the others all piled into the car Harry making them keep quite so as to not wake their cousins up, waved his hand making chocalate frogs appear, he handed them out and shut the car door quietly.

Harry and Ginny both turned back to their parents and both moved forward embracing them.

"Will we see you again before you go off again" Alan asked him as he released Harry and he moved to Jane.

"Yeah, I should think so, I will visit you at the practise" he said hugging Jane.

"Take care Harry, and look after Ginny" Jane said to him, Harry winked.

"I will Mom, I promise you" he said before moving to Arthur and Molly.

"So...You two have sorted everything out?" Arthur asked them as Ginny's hand slid into Harry's.

"We're getting there, it will take a bit of time but we will work things out" Harry said squeezing Ginnys hand.

"I am glad to hear that" Arthur said hugging them at the same time.

"Now you take care of Harry, okay dear, I don't know how him and the children survive" Molly said hugging them both tightly. Harry huffed.

"We do just fine" he argued.

"I will Mom, don't worry" Ginny said quietly.

"Good Girl, now go on before I come with you" Molly threatened, they all laughed and Harry and Ginny released hands as the rest of the family came acoss to say goodbye, they exchanged their goodbyes lots of hugs and kisses, before Harry and Ginny got into the car Harry wound the windows to look back as he was sure Ron was calling him.

"Yeah Ron?" he asked.

"Remember Potter hurt my sister and you'll have me to deal with" Ron said in his best threatening voice, Harry however laughed.

"Sure Ron, oh yeah Hermione, Congratulations on the baby" Harry said before laughing and quickly pulling away.

"Potter!" Ron roared.

"Baby, what baby?" was the last thing Harry head from Molly that night as he pulled away to the start of his new life, withGinny at his side.


End file.
